Trains in Thailand
A train is a form of Rail transport in Thailand consisting of a series of vehicles propelled along a rail track to transport cargo or passengers. Motive power is provided by a separate locomotive or individual motors in self-propelled multiple units. Although historically steam propulsion dominated, the most common modern forms are diesel and electric locomotives, the latter supplied by overhead wires or additional rails. Other energy sources include horses, rope or wire, gravity, pneumatics, batteries, and gas turbines. Train tracks usually consists of two, three or four rails, with a limited number of monorails and maglev guideways in the mix. The word 'train' comes from the Old French trahiner, from the Latin trahere 'pull, draw'. Type of trains in Thailand Locomotive and railroad car Main: Locomotives in Thailand and Railroad car in Thailand Locomotive and railroad car is the most common train type in Thailand. It consists of one or more locomotives and railroad cars. Locomotive and railroad car is longer but slower than multiple unit. Padangbesargea4540so2.jpg Als4101.jpg Als4136 while Ganz.jpg Multiple unit Diesel multiple unit Main: Diesel multiple unit in Thailand Diesel multiple unit or DMU is a multiple-unit train powered by on-board diesel engines. A DMU requires no separate locomotive, as the engines are incorporated into one or more of the carriages. C355om9.jpg 800px-Daewoo2515.JPG 2532 - S.EXP.21 - Pha Sadet.jpg Electric multiple unit Main: Electric multiple unit in Thailand Electric multiple unit or EMU is a multiple unit train consisting of self-propelled carriages, using electricity as the motive power. An EMU requires no separate locomotive, as electric traction motors are incorporated within one or a number of the carriages. Most EMUs are used for passenger trains. Airport Rail link - city.jpg 800px-Hua Lampong MRT station.jpg 800px-Bangkok Skytrain 2011.jpg Passenger trains Main: List of passenger trains in Thailand A passenger train is one which includes passenger-carrying vehicles which can often be very long and fast. It may be a self-powered multiple unit or railcar, or else a combination of one or more locomotives and one or more unpowered trailers known as coaches, cars or carriages. Passenger trains travel between stations or depots, at which passengers may board and disembark. In most cases, passenger trains operate on a fixed schedule and have superior track occupancy rights over freight trains. Wiki-background 800px-Bang Sue Junction1.JPG C355om9.jpg 800px-Daewoo2515.JPG Thanaleng Station 01.jpg 2532 - S.EXP.21 - Pha Sadet.jpg Named trains Railway companies often give a name to a train service as a marketing exercise, to raise the profile of the service and hence attract more passengers (and also to gain kudos for the company). Usually, naming is reserved for the most prestigious trains: the high-speed express trains between major cities, stopping at few intermediate stations. The names of services in Thailand such as the Nakhon Phing Express, International Express, Thaksin Express, and Eastern and Oriental Express. NakhonpinkExpress.jpg|Nakhon Phing Express Inter.Express35.jpg|International Express ThaksinExpress.jpg|Thaksin Express E&O train.jpg|Eastern and Oriental Express Types of passenger train * Special Express train: stops only important stations, long-distance train. Train number is 1-50. * Express train: stops only important stations, but more than Special Express, long-distance train. Train number is 51-99. * Rapid train: stops more stations than Special Express and Express train, long-distance train, but some rapid trains are short-distance. Train number is 101-199. * Ordinary train: stops every stations and halts, short-distance train. Train number is 201-299 * Commuter train: stops every stations and halts that located in Bangkok Metropolitan, short-distance train. Train number is 301-399. * Local train: stops every stations and halts that located in remote provinces, short-distance train. Train number is 401-499. * Mixed train: likes a local or ordinary train, but has freight cars in the train. * Excursion train: stops only stations that located near tourist attraction, runs on weekend and holidays. Train number is 901-999. Specialexpress3 old train.jpg|Many passengers take a Special Express train. 85+174 NST.jpg|Express train (left) and rapid train (right) 4307.jpg|Ordinary train always stops every stations and halts. 3 Commuter trains.jpg|Commuter trains take passengers from Bangkok to outskirt in rush hours. Freight trains Main: List of freight trains in Thailand A freight train (also known as goods train) uses freight cars or freight wagons (also known as trucks or goods wagons) to transport goods or materials (cargo) – essentially any train that is not used for carrying passengers, but some trains have both railroad and frieght cars, it is called "mixed train". Padangbesargea4540so2.jpg Freight782.jpg GEK container.jpg OilTrain-Hitachi4512.jpg Category:Thai Railway Category:Trains